Julayla's Grease
by Julie Riley aka Julayla Beryl
Summary: Parody of the infamous 1st Grease movie: Danny, a TBird, reunites with a lost love. Can he get her to love him again? Mainly DannyxJune and TommyxGaz


Disclaimer: I own no characters, except some OCs.

A/N: Well, today's the day. It's time for my Grease parody to arrive. Here it is and enjoy, and please no flames.

Prologue:

At a beach somewhere, the waves splashed around as a chorus was heard singing.

**_Love is a many splendored thing_**

That evening, two people were running down the side of the beach. Then, as a seagull came to the beach side, the couple was cuddling. The two then looked at each other before kissing.

The first one was a black haired boy with blue eyes (though it glowed green when looking right). He wore a white shirt with red rims and a red oval on the shirt, blue jeans and red sneakers. He was known as Danny Fenton aka Danny Phantom.

The second one was a raven haired with a pink strand Asian girl with freckles and brown eyes. She wore a green shirt with a pink dragonfly on it, blue jeans, brown shoes, and a jeweled bracelet. She was known as Juniper Lee aka June, the Te Xuan Ze.

A bit later, June, holding a bucket, laughed as she saw Danny made a tunnel around the sand castle. He stumbled backward a bit before he accidentally knocked down the sand castle, then playfully tossed some sand toward her, but she quickly ran.

Later, June was carrying a beach towel toward where Danny was as they neared the water coming before they tackled playfully.

That evening, the two kissed once more before they broke it softly. The two then looked at the watery waves while sitting on a rock. June pointed to a wave coming as the two yelped too late and got hit by some of the water.

The next day, June had told the boy something she was trying to say.

"I'm going back to China, I might never see you again." she spoke sadly.

"Don't talk that way, June." Danny said with concern.

"But it's true. I've just had the best summer of my life, and now I have to go away."

She then looked down as she continued, "It isn't fair."

The boy lifted her chin up, looking at her eyes before the two kissed once more. Danny hugged her as June quickly stopped him.

"Danny, don't spoil it." she frowned.

"It's not spoiling it, June, it's only making it better." He said, trying to cheer her up.

"Danny," she began, "is this the end?"

He only laughed it off, saying, "Of course not. It's only the beginning."

Then, the scene changed to a radio playing.

"**Julayla Presents**"

"This is the main brain, Scarlet Garcia," the announcer began, "Beginning your day with the only way, music, music, music."

In the bedroom, someone was sleeping as the voice continued, "Get out of bed, it's the first day of school. Don't be a slob, don't get a job. Go back to class."

The figure, Danny with his hair covering his face, groaned as he got up while she continued, "And to start the day off nice and fine, I'm gonna play a new old favorite of mine."

As the song began, he reached for the radio and turned it up.

**_I solve my problems and I see the light_**

He danced a bit as he got up.

**_We got a loving thing, we gotta feed it right_**

The boy entered the bathroom with a comb. He then shoved the other junk left out in the bathroom before squirting out some gel.

**_There ain't no danger we can go to far_**

"**Julayla's Grease**"

"**A Julayla/JusSOnic Production**"

**_We start believing now that we can be who we are_**

**_Grease is the word_**

The grease-type gel then landed on his hair before Danny started to comb it.

**_They think our love is just a growing pain_**

When he finished, he grinned at the new hairstyle before it poofed back to his usual hair style.

**_Why don't they understand, It's just a crying shame_**

"**David Kraufman as Danny Fenton**"

The scene then changed to Etemon singing on a microphone while the crowd was cheering, then some nerds including CatDog shoved in a phone booth, then a girl named Blaze using a hula hoop.

**_Their lips are lying only real is real_**

It then showed a boy named Goten with a rifle, a jukebox. a dog named Cliff on the motorcyle, a couple named Danny Cat and Sawyer dancing on the dance floor before it changed back to Etemon finishing and the crowd going wild and grabbing him.

**_We stop to fight right now, we got to be what we feel_**

The Bird Pokemon holding flowers and Butterfree flew all around.

**_Grease is the word_**

In another house, a familiar Asian was lying on bed before she awoke and got up.

**_Grease is the word, is the word that you heard_**

She yawned as she got up.

**_It's got groove it's got meaning_**

She prepared to head to the bathroom while two birds, Thundra, and a Staravia gave her a robe before she grinned.

**_Grease is the time, is the place is the motion_**

June then came over to the mirror while the birds with a parrot named Iago and a hornbill named Zazu looked at June as they flew around while a deer named Bambi arrived.

**_Grease is the way we are feeling_**

She turned as she noticed him and a bunny named Thumper coming in before she turned and brushed her hair.

**_We take the pressure and we throw away_**

"**Lara Jill Miller as Juniper Lee**"

The words, "A-WOP-A-LOO-BOP-LOP" appeared before the scene showed two people showing their butts out the window at the backseat of the car while a badge saying "I Like Ike" headed to the other side of the screen, then some people were in a coffee shop, a guy with a fez named Grandpa Simpson looked uninterested while a guy with a cigar looked at a duck wearing a "Grease" tag came down to him.

**_Conventionality belongs to yesterday_**

A comic called "VOODOO" was shown before a lady in a white dress, and a guy looking at the word "sick, sick, sick" were all shown.

**_There is a chance that we can make it so far_**

At another place, someone was putting on a sweater, or at least trying to get it on.

**_We start believing now that we can be what we are_**

The figure finally got the shirt on herself, though the turtleneck stretched her neck before she went to the mirror.

**_Grease is the word_**

She screamed as her turtleneck stretched her neck out farther and farther.

**_Grease is the word, is the word that you heard_**

She then removed the sweater, picking up a button-up shirt and putting it on. She was a pink haired girl with a goth-like expression, and yellow eyes. She wore a black shirt, violet skirt, black pants, and black boots. Her name was Gaz Membrane.

**_It's got groove it's got meaning_**

"**Melissa Fahn as Gaz Membrane**"

The scenes then showed two Television shows, a man with a Vietnam flag behind him, Mad Magazine, a general with red and white stripes going to him, a Chinese man, an announcer, and an African announcing.

**_Grease is the time, is the place is the motion_**

It showed another magazine, a "Thunderbird Ford" symbol, before it finally stopped to some boys snapping their fingers.

**_Now grease is the way we are feeling_**

The boys turned and danced as they all wore the similar clothing of black jackets with "T-Bird" on the back, white shirts, blue jeans, and black boots. The trio then pointed to a guy fixing a car.

**_This is the life of illusion_**

The figure was taking out some useless junk, annoying the car.

**_Wrapped up in trouble laced with confusion_**

The figure went in deeper and deeper until the car lid closed on him. The car then belched a bit.

**_What we doing here?_**

The figure had his hair messed up as he got to the driver's seat.

**_We take the pressure and we throw away_**

He looked at the mirror and fixed himself.

**_Conventionality belongs to yesterday_**

The boy that fixed himself was a purple haired boy with black eyes. He wore a green sleeved with white sweater, brown pants, and blue shoes. He was known as Tommy Pickles.

"EG Daily as Tommy Pickles"

A bit later, a few boys were hanging at a food store inside the car before they drove away, leaving a huge smoke cloud before the smoke dissolved from a sign.

**_There is a chance that we can make it so far_**

"**T-Birds**"

"**Haley Joel Osment as Sora**"

"**Veronica Taylor as Ash Ketchum**"

"**Chris Sanders as Stitch**"

**_We start believing now that we can be who we are_**

A pink car was about to come.

**_Grease is the word_**

A few girls inside were passing by the town.

**_Grease is the word, is the word that you heard_**

"**Pink Ladies**"

"**Jodi Benson as Ariel**"

"**Janice Kawaye as Ami**"

"**Tara Strong as Angel**"

**_It's got groove it's got meaning_**

"**Dance & Musical Sequences Staged and Choreographed by MikariStar**"

**_Grease is the time, is the place is the motion_**

The pink car with the girls waved to the boys in the other car. The males chased the pink car, leaving a huge cloud of smoke.

"**Music Supervision: Darth Ben Valor**"

**_Grease is the way we are feeling_**

"**Grease Original Music & Lyrics by Barry Gibb**"

"**Associate Producer Neros Uremeshi**"

"**Original Version Produced on the Broadway Stage by Kenneth Waissman & Maxine Fox in Association with Anthony D'Amato**"

"**Edited by Margo J. "Mitzi" Hopper**"

Many cars were heading to a direction while the song continued.

"**Production Designed by Tervaco**"

**_Grease is the word, is the word that you heard_**

"**Director of Photography Tinyrocket A.S.C.**"

**_It's got groove it's got meaning_**

"**Based on the original musical version by Jim Jacobs and Warren Casey**"

**_Grease is the time, is the place is the motion_**

"**Screenplay by JusSonic**"

"**Adapted and Parodied by Julayla**"

**_Grease is the way we are feeling_**

"**Produced by Wormtail96 & Movie-Brat**"

The two cars from before then raced off with smoke behind before it cleared. The cop then followed after them.

**_Grease is the word  
Is the word  
Is the word_**

"**Directed by Julayla**"

The two cars then came to the school with the motorcycle coming from behind the two cars.

A/N: All right, looks like I made the prologue. Here's hoping this Grease Parody goes well. 


End file.
